There is a strive in today's society to be able to provide an environment that is more and more optimized from a viewpoint of the pet. This can for instance be seen in the recent development of different items specially adapted for pets, for example food, clothing, etc. Also the mental health of pets has been more and more put in focus. One aspect that has been under development is the need of stimuli to pets, especially pets living in urban environments presenting a limited amount of mentally stimulating objects. It has been identified that many pets, especially cats and dogs, can acquire positive mental stimulation in conjunction with toys. However, the existing kind of toys of today are limited and often also either rather expensive and/or difficult to combine/use in modem homes.